Rain
by Ketgirl1992
Summary: Green always hated rain. Yet his blue garbed counterpart doesnt mind about the consequences. BLUEXGREEN


**Here it is; a new oneshot for you to enjoy by yours truly :D**

**I know this isn't my best work at all, but I needed something to put me into writing again xD so I asked on a journal over on deviantart which pairing people wanted me to write and they wanted: Blue x Green.**

**So here it is :3 **

**Hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading 3 Don't forget to leave a review :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FOUR SWORDS OR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY FOR IT FOR WRITING THIS!**

**Rain**

Rain. Green hated rain. You couldn't go outside at all. And Green hated not going outside. Even when he was younger and he was still Link he could only be found outside to play or to train with the sword or any other weapon. But when it rained. His father wouldn't allow him to go outside. Otherwise he would get sick.

He never believed that so; one day when his father wasn't paying attention he ran outside while it was raining. He played in the mud and jumped in the puddles. But that fun was soon over when he heard the door opening and his father standing there with a face that could only be described in one word: Anger.

He screamed bloody murder for Link to get inside. Only later at night Link felt ill; and developed a fever. He had a big flu and it would be a week before he finally felt slightly better. Link learned from that. Green learned from that. It seems Vio and Red learned from that too. But when he heard shouting outside and saw Blue training…in the rain. He knew that Blue hadn't learned. Green grabbed his coat and ran outside.

"Blue!" Green yelled when he came closer to Blue's form. Blue was training in his tunic; using his sword on a tree; that had many carves on it from attacks by Blue.

Blue turned around at hearing Green's voice. "Green? Going outside to train too?"

Green looked at Blue like he was insane.

"Blue! Its raining! We need to get inside!"

"Aww come on Green. Its not raining that hard!" Blue glared in a bored fashion at Green. Green rolled his eyes and grabbed Blue's arm in an attempt to pull Blue back to the house. But of course that didn't quite work. Blue was bigger and stronger than Green; so it didn't work at all. Green groaned in frustration and let his arm go.

"Fine! Go get sick!" Green yelled before he walked away only to get stopped by a flash in the air; and soon after that a loud boom. Green flinched and gave out a small scream. Blue laughed and grabbed his sword.

"Hahaha, Is little Green scared of lightning?" Blue fake pouted at Green. Green glared at Blue but flinched again when more lightning came.

"S-Shut u-u-up!" Green shouted at Blue. Blue laughed again before grabbing Green's hand and walking back with him to the house. When they got inside again Blue just shook his head to get the excess water out of his hair, which made Green, who just took his coat off, wet on his clothes.

"Blue~!" Green whined. Blue laughed again and went upstairs to his room. Green just shook his head and went to the living room.

88-88

It was dinner time. Red made the most delicious salmon dish which they all ate in delight. At least, all but Blue. He was just picking at his food not talking at all. Red looked at him in worry.

"Blue are you okay?" Blue looked up and sat straight eating his food like nothing happened. "Why do you ask; I am fine like always!" And Blue continued to eat. Vio raised his eyebrows at this but decided to pay it no mind and continued his dinner. Green on the other hand kept looking at Blue; seeing Blue eating slower and slower, until he suddenly gave a very loud sneeze in Vio's food. Everyone looked at Blue in shock.

"Thank you Blue…" Vio said annoyed and stood up to get a new plate.

"W-Wait, Vio! I'll help you!" Red stood up to follow Vio to the kitchen. Blue softly wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Bless you…" Green snickered with a smile. Blue glared at him. "shut up." And he sneezed again but this time in his hand so no food would get ruined.

"You okay?"

"What does it look like?" Blue said with a growl. Green saw Blue's face was slightly red. "I am going to bed…" Blue stood up and slowly walked upstairs. Right after that Vio and Red came in from the kitchen wit a new plate of food for Vio.

"Where did Blue go?" Red asked as he sat down; soon followed by Vio.

Green shrugged. "He said he was going to bed."

"Oh my gosh; maybe he is sick!" Red stood up again only to be stopped by Vio. "Don't, Red."

"But Vio!" Red shouted. "Maybe there is seriously something wrong with him!"

"If he is indeed ill, then it is his own fault, he shouldn't have gone out training in the rain, without a coat even. Let him suffer and learn from his own mistakes." Vio said with a calm face before pulling Red down on his seat again with his arm.

"But, Vio-"

"Discussion closed." Vio said before taking another bite out of his food. No word was said after that. But then all of a sudden Green stood up from his seat and walked to the stairway to Blue's room.

"Green?" Vio asked. "What are you doing?"

"I am seeing how Blue is doing?" Green said with an innocent smile before he ran upstairs before Vio could say anything. Red looked at Vio in shock. Vio was having a face that could only be described in one word: Anger.

88-88

Green softly knocked on Blue's door. "Blue, are you awake?" Blue groaned in response signalling he was. Green slowly opened the door and walked in; closing the door behind him. He gazed into the room and saw a lump under the blankets on the bed. It was Blue. Blue wrapped the blankets tightly around him and he shivered. The whole room was dark. Green slowly walked to Blue's bed and sat down on it; very carefully, trying not to disturb him. Blue's face came from under the blankets; all red with fever.

"What?" He asked. Green chuckled and looked at him with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I wont say I told you so"

Blue groaned. "Then don't say it." Green chuckled once more before he looked at Blue with more concerned eyes.

"Do you need anything; you look quite beaten up actually."

"I am so fricking cold…" Blue complained as he shivered some more.

"You want some tea maybe?" Green asked again.

"I want some warmth." Suddenly Blue sat up and grabbed Green by the shoulders pulling him close under the blankets. Blue snuggled close against Green's chest. His face was boiling hot because of the fever. Green blushed and wrapped the blankets around them. Normally Blue wouldn't act this way at all. But maybe it was because of the fever? He didn't know, but actually he didn't really care either. It felt nice being so close to somebody, even it was Blue. Blue sighed in content before snuggling closer to Green's chest again. Green heard him say something about this feeling nice before he saw Blue falling asleep and snoring softly. Green never saw someone fall asleep this fast. But oh well, maybe the fever really went to him. Green tried to get loose from Blue's strong arms, but Blue had him in a very tight grip, which would not let him go for a while. Green sighed softly and while he blushed wrapped his arms around Blue neck to keep him close as well. Softly stroking his hair to keep him comfort. He would do this for tonight…only tonight….

88-88

Blue woke up next morning with the most amazing feeling. He felt some soft of warm pillow which slowly raised and fell slightly every few seconds. Blue opened his eyes to see a green pillow. Green? Not his favourite colour, why green? Then when he woke up he realized there were some stuff attached to that pillow, mainly arms and a blonde head on top. Then he realized it. He fell asleep on Green's chest. He noticed that Green had his arms around him, but was shocked him more is that he had his arms around Green's waist as well. Blue's face was filled with a huge red blush. It didn't take long before he saw that Green was waking up too. Green yawned and looked down at Blue with tired eyes.

"Good morning, Blue. Feeling better?" He asked. Blue's eyes widened at that question. But then he remembered. He was sick last night and he was cold, and then Green came in….god's no.

Blue let go off Green and stood up from the bed; wobbling slightly. Green looked at him in question.

"Your feeling better Blue?" Blue grumbled and nodded as an answer. He couldn't get the blush of his face.

"Hmm what did you say?" Green asked.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Blue shouted; which made Green jump out of the door to his own room to hide for Blue's morning temper.

88-88

Even though it was such a bad weather yesterday, today made it all up. The sun was shining and there was a beautiful blue sky. The Link's were practising with their swords until around lunch time.

"You coming inside for lunch soon, Green" Red asked while he walked inside with Vio. Green nodded. "Don't worry, Red. I will!" And then Green continued with his training. He didn't saw that Blue was still behind him training on another tree. But he didn't train anymore; he looked at Green with a puzzled glance. Then after a few minutes of just staring he walked up t Green.

"…Hey…" He said and Green looked up at Blue with a smile.

"Hey Blue."

"Uhmm…about last night…" Blue scratched the back of his head avoiding Greens eyes. Green blushed.

"Yeah lets just forge-" "No!" Blue interrupted Green. They both blushed at that remark.

"Uhm…ah damn…urr…" Blue couldn't get out of his words. "I really slept…good…..so….I'll see ya tonight in my bed again, okay?" Blue looked away with the most biggest blush you could ever see on anyone. Green's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. He grabbed his sword and walked to Blue.

"Sure thing~" Green winked and kissed Blue on the cheek before walking away to the house. Blue's eyes widened as he saw Green walking away. He felt his cheek with his left hand.

"H-Hey wait up!" Blue followed after Green, who laughed.

Maybe he didn't mind rain after all?


End file.
